showstagefandomcom-20200213-history
Chika (Toy Chica)
Bluedragon290 a.k.a Daiki Fukada here, with Chika! I was pestered into making a page for her, because I role play as her, so here it is! Hope it looks good! Chika the Chicken is an animatronic entertainer and one of the main new animatronics in the newly renovated Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria . Appearance Chika has an obvious look, similar to her previous model Chica. She is a Toy model animatronic. The main differences between the two generation sets is that she has a more feminine look to her body. Speculation has it that it was because the older model Chica looked more androgynous. Chika has a rounded waist and wide thighs (for god knows why). *looks at Faz* She has the same yellow feathers as her predecessor, with the 3 feathers on the top of her head being more styled to a certain degree. She has the same orange beak as Chica, however she possesses blue eyes (whereas Chica's was purple). When upsetted, her beak will fall off and her endoskeleton eyes show through, giving her a very creepy look, though she is still to her normal behavior. Locations In normal occasions, she follows a strict pattern, but she will break that if she hears BB call to her or cry. The normal pattern is as follows: Showstage > Main Hall > Office Hall > Party Room 1 > Left Air vent > Office Behavior She tends to be shy, often hiding in places no one but Mangle can find her. When you befriend her, though, she tends to stick around you for comfort, as she feels misplaced else-wise. History No real canon history is known yet. To be added. Relationships Balloon Boy: BB is stated to be her adopted child. After being locked in the basement for so long, she adopted the crying, weak young boy and took him under her wing. Mangle: She loves Mangle very much, she does more then just mingle with the Mangle. Mangle is her husband - sometimes wife - and they always look out for each other. Chica: Chica doesn't really care for modern version of herself. Chika has not stated her opinion of Chica yet. Freddy: Chika's relationship to Freddy is that of platonic relationship, yet Freddy doesn't really seem to care for Chika, much like Chica. Bonnie: The same is for Bonnie as Freddy and Chica. Fabio: Chika considers Fabio to be her brother, basically having a sibling bond. Bon: Chika has yet to establish the relationship between them. Daiki: She likes to scare any and all the guards. But she thinks this one is odd. Mike: "We're up all night to get Mikey~♪" Kay: Chika loves her due to her freeing the toy animatronics. Other Facts * Balloon Boy is said to be her adopted son * There has been some controversy due to Chika's new body compared to Chica's, but she is not a yiffer, we assure you. * She sounds just like the original Chica.Category:CanonCategory:Animatronics Category:Females Category:Characters